The Black Leather Journal: Warrior
by mamamaynard13
Summary: In this book, a group of misfit teenagers go into full fledge panic when their private group journal and potential sci-fi/fantasy hit is stolen by a group classmates who give them endless troubles. This time the troubles become far more serious than any life obstacle they ever had in their high-school life. With all of them wondering what will be exposed from their journal...
1. Chapter 1

THE BLACK LEATHER JOURNAL

WARRIOR

CHAPTER SELECTION;

1-ARKADIA/ Prologue

2-Bump in the night

3- he lost the journal

4-black leather chase

5-Get Down

6- Air Field

7- Chemi-weapon

8- One step closer

9- Falling into place

10- Moment of Shock

11-Journal Recovered

12- Epilogue/ Snatching Plans

Chapter one

Arkadia/prologue

Warriors, we are warriors. We fight to basically keep our sanity, to keep a grip of the light that we know will come eventually. Arkadia, is a fictional land, based off of who we are and what we believe in. All the battles we fight are based off of the battles that we truly fight. Humiliation, academic suffocation, pressure to be who we are not. The funny thing about this is; most of you people reading this, are probably "Arkadians" yourselves, but some of you are what we call Bloodsuckers. Because your words are like vampire bites, once you take a bite, you poison the world with your pathetic, petty needs. But guess what, it's time for a wakeup call, a stand for those who are stepped on. A stand up for Arkadians…

"Foley! Get your head out of the damn clouds and get your ass on sniper support for Hearting, Burlingayne and Dicatci!" I rolled my eyes. Danny, our leader. He's a great captain and we would never trade him in for anything. But at times like this, I want to shove my foot up his ass. "Damnit Cap, I'm doing an explosives radar check!" he rolled his eyes back. "Listen to me, Foley, get on that damned EBR! Kennedy will get the explosives check, but if we don't get these Bloodsuckers down, we can't advance anyway!" Danny yelled from his station. I growled and snatched the EBR and climbed up on a high mountain, "alright, Lucy, you in position?" Danny asked. "Can you see me?" I asked. "Well, no…"

"Exactly, now shut up and let my do my damned job." I growled. I heard him laugh and then scoff as I began taking shots. "Just remember who's Capitan, Lucy." He said casually. I ignored him and began taking Bloodsuckers down one by one. "if your going to advance, I suggest you do it before I have to give away my position to get more ammo!" I said through my headset. I heard Jesse page in. "Lucy, I put an extra two sniper packs in your ruck-pack, I laced them with Saphhite poison, it should burn those blood-fuckers to the ground." Jesse said.

I reloaded and began taking my shots again, Smiling in pride when those Bloodsuckers ash'd to the ground, clearing the way for my team. Spike, Kevin and Jesse headed to the bomb sight and began diffusion. I got down from my spot to be greeted by a horde of Bloodsuckers, the venom dripping from their mouths was way more than intimidating; it was almost no use. I climbed back up to my spot and took out my AK-74u and began shooting them down. "Hey some help up here before I become Bloodsucker chow!" I paged. Luckily it was Danny who got the page immediately. "Hold on Lucy, I'm coming!" Danny answered. "Hurry they're making their way up here!" I said. I'll admit, when it comes to Bloodsuckers, I lose my cool. "Lucy get down!" I heard Danny yell. I saw he threw a pack of C4 down, so I took my riot shield and took cover as he blew the horde of Bloodsuckers to bits. "hey lads, did ya see the explosion?" Jessie asked with her thick Scottish accent. "well duh, I was right in front of it." I replied flatly. We laughed along with her and looked at the bombsite. "Well, bombs diffused, hostiles down, lets go home and grab a round at The Cove, eh?" Jessie asked. "Sounds good, go…" I said excitedly. Battles like this always had victory in the definition. But sadly there comes a time when every soldier has to hang up their guns and ruck packs, and slide on the Back packs.


	2. Bump In The Night

Chapter 2- Bump In The Night

I closed the journal and growled. The bus came to it's stop and I woke up a sleeping and drooling Danny. "okay drooly, time to wake up, we're at school." I said. "Lucy, this isn't school, this is hell." Danny growled, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "oh come on baby, remember I spent my years in Navy- School." I said. "yes ma'am." He said with a smirk. "get out." I laughed. "Lucy! Danny!" I cringed at the puberty-ridden voice. "Hello Kevin. I said. "hey, hey wait; I get the journal today!" Kevin said. "ha, you're funny, kid. Go play on the playground or something remember take home duty isn't a given, it's a privilege and it's only two months into the school year, try again after winter break." I said. "No, Xander told me, he said I should start learning my responsibilities as an Arkadian!" Kevin said. "Damnit Sanders! Keep your mouth shut are you trying to get this book stolen?" Danny asked. "what book?" my stomach dropped and I gave Kevin an angry shove and a look that's said "just wait till gym comes." "Go away Vaughn." Danny said standing tall and unmoved. "No, I like reading too, let's see that book Beckensen." Vaughn said with a smirk. "Look you little scum, I'll wipe the fucking halls with you, shut the mouth and keep walking, you got me?" I asked grabbing him by the collar. "Ooh, that mouth will get you killed one of these days, sweetie." Vaughn seethed. "no, your mouth will be your downfall, next time I see you within a 5 foot radius of any of us. I'll beat you within an inch of your life." I growled. My phone buzzed twice, that was Xander's code. I took out my phone just as Kevin and Danny did.

"Guys, it's time for Blue Moon.

-Pres. Xander J. Bly"

"Shit, blue moon, come on we have to get there or our asses are fried." Danny said. We walked of dragging Kevin by his back-pack. Luckily a few of us had free-period so most of us met up in the morning, and by lunch we had a full-body meeting. We walked into the study-room where we usually held our daily meetings for the first 40 minutes of the day. "Okay, I know blue-moons usually mean emergencies, and we have a threat to all of us. I printed these out, their threats about the journal. So I'm making a decision that has to be made, and I'm sorry to those who are traditional; Kevin Sanders, will be taking possession of the leather journal, he's new so they'll least expect him to have it, so it should be safe with him." Xander explained. "okay, mate. I'm the rational one but letting a lad take the book? What are ya daft boy?" Jesse asked. Xander's eyes widened. "you think it's a bad idea?" Xander asked. "Aye, mate. You can't trust someone who's only been in the mix for a couple of months." Jesse said. "alright, let's ask our captain and co captain… Lucy, Danny…what do ya say?" Xander asked. "I say it's a fucking ridiculous idea, and I'd like to know what drugs your on that you'd trust a freshmen, with the journal, he could leave it in the library, or worse, the cafeteria where everyone could openly grab it, especially if we have a threat to the security of the content of that journal, if any of that gets out, The Raymond's, The Roberts, Kelly's and McCullouch's will get their hands on us and we will be North Benson's latest murder headlines. I say no." I said folding my arms. "Danny…"

"Look, boss, I'm not stepping on your toes, but I do agree with Lucy. It's a dangerous idea, more dangerous than leaving it with someone who has the fight training." Danny said. "Well, then I'm pulling rank for once and saying the book goes to Kevin." Xander said. I rolled my eyes and pulled the book out of my bag and slid it across the table. "knock your self out…literally." I growled. It seemed like the blue-moon meeting took the whole 40 minutes. And I just had that gut-sick feeling in my stomach.

With Jesse & Spike, Change of Point of view: Spike.

"Jess…Jess… Jesse!" I called. She turned around and her blue eyes pierced my heart…again. "what is it mate?" Jesse asked opening her locker. "uh my calculus assignment, I can't get half the paper right." I said I was half lying so I could spend some one on one time with Jesse. "okay, after class I'll pull you out of your study hall and I'll help you get that done." Jesse said with a smile. My heart did flips… "oh and Jesse…."

"Yeah Spike?"

"Wanna see a movie Saturday?" I asked, I was really hoping that she'd say yes. Her shoulders dropped and that serious look came to her face. "Look, Spike, we just got a major danger thrown at us and we have a dimwit running loose with a journal filled with content that has the damage equivalent to a nuclear bomb's code…I have to find out who got Xander's presidential email and who sent those emails, and we have to find out who knows about the journal. I can't right now." Jesse said. I let my bag fall from my shoulder to my hand watching the Scottish goddess walk off. I'm an Italian fool in love with a Scottish princess I will never have…sometimes being an Arkadian soldier sucks.


End file.
